Alosson
Decription Alosson is an Uberhero Patapon in Patapon 3 wearing a star shaped porcupine mask and a green cape. He is a Chiku Yumipon, similar to Yumiyacha. Alosson is unlocked by leveling Yumiyacha to level 7, and Alosson himself is at level 7 when unlocked. Getting Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12 unlocks Cannogabang. Alosson evolves at level 10 and 20. Equipment Alosson can use: *Bows from unlocking. *Longbows from level 10. Hero Mode: Arrow Shower :Rapidly fire glowing arrows! Power of glow enhances with high volume. Powerful weapon when fired rapidly. Activated: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Alosson's Hero mode involves him shooting blue arrows, which explode on impact, similar to Broken Arrow. However, unlike Broken Arrow, arrows fired will not pierce unless certain equipment are equipped. It is very effective when used with Stagger or Knockback and low attack speed. With certain equipments, Class Skills and Set Skills, his attack speed can reach an extremely fast speed of 0.07 (see Trivia). Furthermore, the longer it is used, the more powerful it gets until the third rhythm input as the arrows increases in volume and velocity. Note: During Arrow Shower. He will fire at an arc and his arrows can shatter through walls. Alosson can have a disadvantage of this ability in Dungeons because some areas have low ceilings. Class Skills Attack Speed 1 Reduces attack speed by 50%, allowing arrows to be fired faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 2. Attack Speed 2 Reduces attack speed by 70%, allowing arrows to be fired even faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 3. Attack Speed 3 Reduces attack speed by 82%, allowing arrows to be fired much faster. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Attack Speed 4. Attack Speed 4 Reduces attack speed by 90%, allowing arrows to be fired with lightning speed. This skill is upgraded by using attacks or charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill gives a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Alosson originally equips four Set Skills. At level 20, he can equip another Set Skills, for a total of five Set Skills. Tropical Tailwind A tailwind blows when Fever strikes. Unlocked at level 8. Desperado Damage inflicted increases by 50%, but damage taken increases by 100%. Unlocked at level 15. Big Bonfire Attacks that ignite foes cause burn effects with additional intensity. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Hedgehog Uberhero Only. Recovers HP by absorbing 15% of the victim's maximum stamina when striking the finishing blow. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *If Alosson has all of his Class Skills obtained, equips Rajinpon's Bow with Oohoroc's Set Skill Lightning Master, Alosson's attack speed will lower to an extremely fast speed of 0.07. *Although Alosson is a DPS (damage per second) unit, none of his Set Skills decrease his attacking speed. *Alosson's Hero Mode is the same as the Yumipon Hero in Patapon 2, but with a difference : in Patapon 2 the arrows have a green/yellow aura and in Patapon 3 it's blue/light blue. Also, Alosson is A LOT faster. *If you have the all Class Skill obtained , you can perfectly equip a slow bow (e.g the Krakabom Crossbow longbow) and inflict fatal damage in less than 5 seconds. *Alosson can be the fastest attacking unit in the entire game. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yumipon Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero